Miracles
by Hard-boiled Egg Devils
Summary: After being partnered up with the school bully, the chipmunks and chipettes learn that sometimes, doing a miracle can hurt worse then doing nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The warm air of spring blew swiftly through the hallowed halls of Douglas Adams Middle School. Class was in session, and all the students were in their respected seats. On this day though, six students were more then anxious to end the day, and rush over to the gymnasium for tryouts. One of them, a rebellious trouble maker wearing a red sweater, red torn jeans, and a red baseball cap, impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, constantly looking up at the clock. 2:48. Only twelve minutes until 3:00. "Alvin, can't you be a little more patient" chided Alvin's brother, sitting right beside him. "No way, Simon. I just want to get out of this room, and get to the stage before it's mobbed." Simon sighed, knowing it was more then impossible to try and curb his sibling's impatience. Taking his large glasses off his face, Simon proceeded to clean them using his blue sweater. Simon then rubbed his glasses against the fabric of his blue kaki pants, buffing them of any solid smudges. Satisfied at the cleanliness of his glasses, he slipped them back on, just in time to see Alvin flinging paper footballs towards their youngest sibling.

Theodore sat quietly, his stomach rumbling. He was only eleven minutes from his usual after school snack, and also a chance to be with his brothers for something special. He was so occupied by his hunger, that he didn't even notice the paper footballs wiz over his head. "Ah nuts" mumbled Alvin, missing his target. Looking back at the clock, the three sibling's patience began to waver, more so in Alvin's case. "Mr. Seville" said the teacher. All three of them stood up. "Yes Mr. Champion?" Mr. Champion sighed. "Simon Seville." Alvin and Theodore sat down again, the youngest one blushing in embarrassment. "Simon, if you would please finish the equation on the board" the teacher stated, pointing towards the complicated algebra problem. Simon rose from his seat, and proceeded to walk over to the board. On the way, one of the students extended his foot out, tripping the young boy. Simon fell hardly, knocking his glasses off his face. All the classroom, except for Theodore and Mr. Champion, began to laugh at the fall. "Watch your step, chipmunk" said the boy who tripped him. "Alright, that's enough everybody. Simon, you okay" asked the teacher to the fallen boy. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to find my glasses" replied Simon, fruitlessly feeling around for his glasses. As he looked, he failed to notice that Theodore picked up his brother's dropped glasses. "Here Simon" said Theodore, offering the glasses before him. At this point, all Simon could see was a large green blob, and what appeared to be a thin blue line. Feeling the line, he found it to be his glasses, and slipped them on. The sight of Theodore's signature green clothing cleared for him, as well as the small smile on his face. "Thanks Theodore" said Simon, picking himself up and moving towards the board.

Meanwhile, down the hall from the boys, three girls were also impatiently waiting for school to end. Like the boys, these three were also chipmunks, but with noticeable differences. One of the differences was a female with bright auburn hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a long pink dress. She was preening herself in front of a hand held mirror, making sure she was always presentable. "Brittany, cut that out. If Mrs. Jones sees you like that, you'll get detention, again." "Oh relax, Eleanor" replied Brittany "you know as well as I do that this class will put anyone to sleep, even the teachers." Eleanor sighed, falling back against her chair. As she did, her large bulk seemed to be too much, causing it to fall back with her, hitting the floor. All the classmates began to laugh as Eleanor picked herself up. Brittany then stood up, slamming her mirror against the round desk her sisters were sitting at. "Everybody, back off!" was all she commanded, and with that, the room feel silent again. "Thanks Brit" replied Eleanor, thankful for her sister. All the while, the third sister had her nose too buried in her book to notice what was happening.

At last, 3:00 came, signaled by the school bell ringing. All the students practically ran towards the door, except for six. These six, were none other then the famous musical trios "Alvin and the Chipmunks" and "The Chipettes". The six ran as fast as their feet could towards the gym. "How much time we got left" asked Brittany, cutting in front of Alvin. "About 20 minutes, if we're lucky" stated Simon as he nearly tripped on his own shoes. They raced as fast as their feet could carry them, not letting anything get in their way. Except, of course, for Theodore and Eleanor, stopping in front of one of the vending machines. "Not now" chided both Alvin and Brittany, grabbing their younger siblings and dragging them away. At last, after what felt like a marathon of running, the six chipmunks made it to the school gymnasium, and in time for the try-outs. The school has just announced that it will be holding auditions for "_**Les Misérables**_" in the gymnasium that morning, and all who wish to audition could come. Alvin and Brittany saw this as an opportunity to finally prove who amongst the two was far more talented. Theodore and Eleanor were auditioning to be closer. As for Simon, and his Chipette counterpart Jeanette, this was a chance to show their siblings that they're not just egg heads or klutz (in Jeanette's case).

"First audition, please step forward" said a teacher through a megaphone. Both Alvin and Brittany tried to push each other out of the way to be first, until Simon intervened. "Can't you two just agree on something, and not turn everything into a competition?" "NO" they both answered, shoving Simon out of the way. In the end, it was Brittany who auditioned first, much to Alvin's dismay. Jeanette came over to Simon's side, helping him up. "Don't take it personal, Simon. I mean, we are talking about Alvin and Brittany" reassured Jeanette, her face a bright crimson as she held Simon's arm. Simon just grumbled.

At around four, the chipmunks and chipettes have all have finished their auditions, and began to make their way home. However, before they could leave, a sudden slamming froze them in their tracks. "Hey, rats" shouted a voice neither of the children were pleased to hear. Tromping down the hall, stood Chase Benadict. Standing easily at 5'3'' in comparison to the chipmunks 3', with messy sandy hair, very athletic build, the Korean descendant made his way towards the chipmunks. "What do you want this time, Chase" asked Eleanor, irritated by their daily meetings. "You know what I want: any valuables you got. Fork them over!" With no reluctance, Alvin turned his pockets inside out, signaling he's got nothing. Simon opened his backpack, handing over a small book. Chase took it, looked over the cover, then flung it over his shoulder. Wearily, Theodore handed over a half of a chocolate bar. "Eh, it's a start" said Chase as he greedily ate the bar in front of Theodore.

"Okay, girls, hand it over" demanded Chase, implicating the chipettes to give him anything valuable they have. Eleanor, reluctantly, gave him her gold M.V.P. medallion, the one she won at the school soccer championship. Brittany handed him her favorite pearl earrings. Jeanette, merely trembled. "Hand it over" demanded Chase, growing impatient. "Um, well, I-I would, but, I don't have anything, or anything you might…" "Can it" shouted the boy. Jeanette fell back, dropping all of her belongings. Simon, along with her sisters, came over to Jeanette's side, helping her up. Before she was fully up, Chase's boot pushed her to the ground again, crushing all the air from her lungs. "Leave her alone" demanded Theodore. Chase glared at the round chipmunk, anger brewing in his eyes. "Uh, please?" squeaked the round sibling. "Sure thing" said Chase, taking his boot off of her. "I'll just take these" he said, taking Jeanette's glasses right off her face. "Give them back" demanded Alvin, standing up to this young perpetrator. "Of course" snickered the boy, handing Jeanette back her glasses. However, just before her spectacles were back on her face, he crushed them with his bare hands. "Oops" was all he said, as he threw the glasses in a nearby garbage can. "And I'll be taking this" said Chase as he swiped Alvin's cap right off his head. "Hey" was all Alvin could say, before Chase shoved him down. "Just be thankful I like to borrow yours stuff. But, I think I'll keep the cap. Later." And with that, Chase left the six hurt and upset chipmunks, upset for a loss of some of their things, and hurt emotionally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, the casting calls." Alvin and the Chipmunks looked over the call backs, praying that at least one of them was in the show. "Oh. Simon, can you look for me? I'm too nervous" asked Theodore, trembling. "Of course, Theodore." Simon shifted his glasses closer to his face, trying to get a better look at the names on the list. Most of the names, he didn't recognize. However, he picked up three names that made him more then happy. "We're in" he shouted, practically leaping into the air. "Who's in" asked Alvin, nearly being knocked down by his suddenly excited brother. "We are" said Simon "we're all in!" "What" Alvin shouted, pushing his brother aside "let me see." True to Simon's word, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all in, each one of them taking a lead male role. Alvin had the role of Enjolras, the heroic leader of the French revolution. "I got the lead" screamed Alvin, twirling in place. "Yes you do, Alvin" said Simon, dryly "and as did Enjolras, you will die a hero's death at the barricades." "Wait, I die" screamed Alvin, looking to his brother. "Unfortunately" was all Simon replied. "Ah man, I get a bum deal, why do I" the rest Alvin mumbled and grumbled under his breath as he trotted off to his locker.

"Simon, what part do I play" asked Theodore, "nothing big, right?" Once again, Simon looked at the casting calls, surprised by the part Theodore will play. "Uh oh" was all Simon mumbled, seeing his brother have one of the largest roles in the play. Theodore was to play the part of Marius, a young revolutionary, the sole survivor of the battle at the barricades, and Cosette's love interest. As he looked closer at the casting calls, to his surprise, the Chipettes also made it, with Eleanor taking the role of Cosette. 'But that's impossible' he thought to himself, 'the chances of all six of us being in this play are astronomical'. "Well, what's my part" asked Theodore. "Um, well, you've got the part of Marius, a pretty big part" said Simon, emphasizing the big part. "H-h-h-hh-how big" stuttered Theodore. "Big" Simon said again. Theodore began to whimper, fear rushing through him. "Lucky" said Alvin, walking up from behind his young, round brother. "But, I just wanted a small part. I can't go on stage with a lead." "Oh relax, Theo. Remember, you're a part of the biggest trio in rock and roll" Alvin reassured. "But, what if I mess up" whimpered Theodore, honestly scared. "Don't worry, we'll help you" said Alvin, laying an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Really" asked Theodore reassured. "Really." And with that, Alvin and Theodore mad their way to their lockers.

Simon stayed behind, looking over who exactly was in the play. His eyes stopped when he saw his name, pride beaming within him as he read the name of the character he'll play. Simon was to play the part of Jean Valjean, the run away convict who pushes the plot along within the play. As his eyes wander across the list, he also noted the chipette's roles. Brittany was to have the part of Fantine, a little upset as she'll die before the end of the first half. Eleanor, as mentioned before, was to play the part of Cosette, a fitting part for her. And Jeanette, was to play Eponine, unfortunately. So far, he had mixed feelings about the parts they'll all be playing. That mixed feeling turned to pure dread, as he saw the name of someone he hoped to never meet again.

"Hello, 24601." Simon turned around slowly, coming face to face with Chase Beandict. "Chase? When'd you audition for the play" asked Simon, feeling his fur begin to coat itself in a cold sweat. "Yesterday. I knew that if any of you rats were in, I wouldn't be able to borrow your stuff." "You mean steal" corrected Simon. "Whatever. Anyway, I just knew that you guys were going to be in, so I auditioned yesterday. Fortunately, there was one part open, and now, you're looking at the new Javes." "That's Javert" corrected Simon again. "Whatever! Anyway, first practice is today. I got to go, and relax, we'll have _a lot _of fun together." And with that, Chase left, leaving Simon to shocked and dumbfounded to move.

The first practice has come, as the six chipmunks stood before the auditorium door. "So, this is it" said Eleanor as she stared at the door. "Yep" replied Alvin. "Another play" said Simon to himself. "Well, lets just hope that this doesn't turn into another Jekyll and Hyde. Come on, girls" said Brittany, pushing the doors open and dragging her sisters in. Alvin and his brothers followed close behind, keeping weary eyes open. Since Simon told them that Chase was going to be in the play to, their joy and admiration feel to fear. Especially Jeanette, who had a run in with Chase before lunch. Once again, Chase took Jeanette's glasses, and crushed them. Only, this time, he stomped on them, then put them back on her face. It was a good thing Jeanette has spare pairs, most of which she kept in Simon's care.

"Okay children, settle down, settle down" said Mr. Rochelle, scooting all the students off the stage and in the seats. "Everyone here? Good. Well, I just want you all to know how proud I am that so many of you volunteered, auditioned, and were able to reach the parts in what has to be one of the greatest shows ever written: _**Les Misérables**_. It just, brings tears to my eyes" said Mr. Rochelle, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away his tears. As he did, his tears began to pour more, fully crying. Alvin turned a little to his brothers and the chipettes, giving the classic "screw loose" sign. All the while, Chase began to shoot spitballs into the chipette's hair, namely Brittany's. When one of the three felt it, they turned to Chase, who was acting innocently. Of course, none of them were buying it. Finally, Mr. Rochelle stopped crying. "I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Anyway, do we have any questions before first practice?" Instantly Alvin and Brittany raised their hands. 'No surprise' thought Mr. Rochelle. "Okay, um, Brittany, you first." "Thank you Mr. Rochelle" said Brittany, curtsying. 'Oh brother' thought Alvin. "My question is about my part, the part of Fantine." Mr. Rochelle allowed her to proceed. "Why do I have to be the first to die!? It's not fare! I'm got talent coming out of my ears, and I die before I can show it!?"

As Brittany continued her rant of her "talent", Chase began to shoot spitballs at the chipmunks. For the most part, they tried to ignore it. However, when Chase threw his shoe at the back of Simon's head, that was the last straw. "Knock it off" demanded Simon, rising from his seat. "Simon Seville" called Mr. Rochelle. "Y-yes sir" Simon squeaked. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Simon looked back towards Chase, putting a finger to his lips. Simon just glared at him, until Chase's next action. Chase's next one was more a warning: him dragging his index finger across his neck. That turned Simon pale. "No sir" mumbled Simon, returning to his seat. "Well then, since you seem so eager to act, but so reluctant to, why don't we start our practice? Okay, I need the chorus, Jean Veljean, and Javert to report to center stage." And with that, the chorus, Simon, and Chase made their way to the stage. The chorus stood behind Simon and Chase, standing on preacher rows. This was just a practice, so the stage was pretty bare, and there were no costumes. "Alright everyone, places" said Mr. Rochelle, pulling out a CD and placing it in the audio system. Mr. Rochelle walked around the stage, handing out scripts to all the players on it. "Everyone ready" he asked giddily. 'As much as I'll ever be' thought Simon, taking one last look at the intimidating Chase beside him. And then, the music started. It was the first work song, the overture of the play.

**(Chorus)**

**Look down, look down**

**Don't look 'em in the eye**

**Look down, look down**

**You're here until you die**

**(Solo) **

**The sun is strong**

**It's hot as Hell below**

**(Chorus)**

**Look down, look down**

**There's twenty years to go**

**(Solo)**

**I've done no wrong!**

**Sweet Jesus hear my prayers!**

**(Chorus) **

**Look down, look down**

**Sweet Jesus doesn't care**

**(Solo)**

**I know she'll wait**

**I know she'll be true**

**(Chorus)**

**Look down, look down**

**They've all forgotten you**

**(Solo)**

**When I get free**

**You won't see me**

**Here for dust!**

**(Chorus)**

**Look down, look down**

**Don't look 'em in the eye**

**(Solo)**

**How long, oh Lord**

**Before you let me die?**

**(Chorus) **

**Look down, look down**

**You'll always be a slave**

**Look down, look down**

**You're standing in your grave**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**Now bring me 24601**

**Your time is up **

**and your parole's begun**

**You know what that mean**

**(Simon/Valjean)**

**Yes, it means I'm free**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**NO!**

**It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave**

**You are a thief…**

**(Simon/Valjean)**

**I stole a loaf of bread**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**You robbed a house**

**(Simon/Valjean)**

**I broke a window pane.**

**My sister's child was close to death**

**And we were starving…**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**You will starve again**

**Unless you learn the meaning of the law**

**(Simon/Valjean) **

**I know the meaning of those 19 years**

**A slave, of the law**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**Five years for what you did**

**The rest because you tried to run**

**Yes 24601...**

**(Simon/Valjean)**

**My name is Jean Valjean**

**(Chase/Javert)**

**And I'm Javert**

**Do not forget my name!**

**Do not forget me**

**24601**

**(Chorus) **

**Look down, look down**

**You'll always be a slave**

**Look down, look down**

**You're standing in your grave**

"Oh, bravisimo, bravisimo, that was wonderful. You were all wonderful." Mr. Rochelle continued to praise the students for their singing, but none more so then Chase. Surprisingly, he was an excellent singer, he could even match the chipmunk's skill. Even Simon was surprised; this ruthless bully who harasses him, his brothers, and his friends on a daily basis, was this skilled? 'Oh, this is going to be one long semester' thought all the chipmunks and chipettes.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed, and the play was building. With the help of Alvin, Simon, and the chipettes, especially Eleanor, Theodore's confidence increased, making him into a wonderful Marius. Jeanette was having some difficulty playing Eponine, tripping over her robes and at times breaking props. Alvin and Brittany kept complaining about the deaths of their character, Brittany more then Alvin. The complaints piled upon Mr. Rochelle for days, until, at last, he caved in and gave them different parts. Now, they were to play the parts of Mr. and Mrs. Thenadier, very much to both of their dismays. But, all in all, the play was coming along greatly, and they were very happy.

That is, they would be, if Chase didn't pester them. Everyday, Chase would pester and bother them. First off, it was just shoving them and pushing them. Then, it was sabotaging their parts, or ruining their costumes. Besides the classic stealing their things, one of which Alvin's cap, which he never returned, it has exculpated to actually physical harm. Everyday, one of the chipmunks or chipettes would come home from school with a bruise, cut lip, or bleeding nose. But yesterday was the worst.

"I said HAND IT OVER" demanded Chase, holding Jeanette by her throat, pressing her against the lockers. Chase was in a especially evil mood, forcing Jeanette to give him everything she has, including the clothes off her back. "Please, stop, you're hurting me" coughed Jeanette, trying to regain her breath. Chase rose Jeanette higher up, coming face to face with her. All Jeanette could see were Chase's cold grey eyes, everything else blacking out. Suddenly, Chase released his grip, dropping Jeanette hard to the floor. Gasping for breath, Jeanette filled her lungs with precious oxygen, something her body was screaming for. Soon, her vision came back to her, and saw something that truly surprised her. Simon, with anger in his eyes, has leapt onto the back of Chase, trying to pull him to the floor. "Leave, her, ALONE" he demanded, before being slammed into a nearby wall. "Man" said Chase, popping his knuckles "you and your girlfriend are in for it now." "She's not my girlfriend" said Simon, adjusting his glasses. "Shut up" shouted Chase, punching Simon in the stomach. Jeanette wanted to act, she needed to act, she should act, but she was far too scared.

Suddenly, a loud whistle shot through the halls. "Hey, Chase" shouted Alvin. Chase turned, seeing Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore heading his way. "Well well" chuckles Chase "the whole rat pack's here." Eleanor stepped forward, standing practically inches from him. "First off, we are not rats, we're chipmunks." "Second" continued Brittany, helping Jeanette to her feet "if you mess with our sister, you mess with all the chipettes." "Third" continued Alvin, pulling up Simon "chipmunks look out for each other." Chase ignored them, walking over to Theodore, huddled where he stood. "And what about you" asked Chase, centimeters from his face. At that point, Theodore fainted. "Leave him alone" said Simon, standing with his siblings. Simon knew the psychology of bullies, and knew that a bully would never fight when outnumbered. They had him.

Unfortunately, the next thing he knew, his father figure Dave was driving the three of them to the doctor. "You know, I can accept a lot of things, but starting a fight is not one of them" said Dave sternly. Alvin, sporting a pair of black eyes, spoke up first. "But Dave, you don't get it, this guy isn't human, he's a…" "That's enough Alvin" growled Dave. "Sorry" Alvin squeaked, sinking into his seat. Dave sighed, not really sure what to say. When he received a phone call from the school, he expected Alvin to be up to trouble again. What he didn't expect is to hear that all three of his sons started a fight with a senior of the school. The three were just freshmen, and way in over their heads. What really threw him off guard was to hear that it was Simon who started it, not the predictable Alvin. "Simon, I just want to know one thing: why did you start that fight" asked Dave hoping to clear something up. "For the hundredth time, I DIDN'T START IT" roared Simon. "He's right Dave" said Theodore, rubbing the bandaged spot on his forehead "he did it so save Jeanette." "Theodore, stop rubbing your bandages, you'll bleed more" said Dave. "Sorry" said Theodore. "Okay" started Dave, trying to makes sense of what he just heard "one last time, and I expect the truth from all of you, tell me what happened."

"It was all Chase's fault" cried Brittany nasally. Having two wads of tissue paper up her nostrils may have stopped her nose from bleeding, but it was hard for her to talk. "He threatened Jeanette, scared Theodore half to death, and then beat the living daylights out of us" chorused Eleanor. "Is this true, Jeanette" asked Ms. Miller, practically racing towards the hospital. Jeanette stayed silent, but nodded, trying to keep from talking. "Jeanette, you can talk now, we won't be mad" reassured Ms. Miller, turning her sight from the road to the girl in the middle seat. "MS. MILLER" screamed the trio, trying to put her attention back on the road. Ms. Miller's eyes were back on the road, and just in time to avoid an oncoming semi-truck. "Whew, that was a close one. Okay, Jeanette, sweetie, we won't judge you or anything, we just want the truth." Jeanette sighed. "Chase came over to me, demanding everything I had. When I said I don't have anything, he turned violent."

"Then he practically went crazy, pushing Jeanette into the lockers" said Alvin, emphasizing the "crazy" part. "Alvin, I don't need any help explaining" said Simon, rubbing the cast holding his now broken arm. "Simon, leave your arm alone" said Dave as they walked into the hospital. "Yes Dave" said Simon, leaving his arm be. "Anyway, I just came out from lunch and was making my way to the library. That's when I saw Chase shove Jeanette into the lockers, threatening her. In all honesty Dave, I don't really know what came over me. Seeing Jeanette like that, something just snapped." "Somehow" said Dave "I highly doubt that."

"But it's the truth" said Eleanor, nearly tripping on her bandaged leg. "Okay, okay, whatever you say" said Ms. Miller as they waited for the doctor. "But why didn't Simon just tell a teacher, or the principal?" "I, I don't know" said Jeanette, placing her index fingers together and blushing. "I bet I know why" said Brittany, making kissing noises. "Brittany" scolded Ms. Miller, "don't embarrass your sister like that." "I was just kidding" said Brittany.

"We honestly tried to help him" said Alvin, impatiently pacing back and forth. "By getting in the fight to" asked Dave skeptically. "No! By helping him stand his ground" corrected Alvin. "We're sorry Dave" began Theodore "but we couldn't let him hurt the chipettes." "I can understand that, but you could have done something a little bit smarter, like talk to a teacher. Boys, promise me something: next time Chase bothers you, just tell a teacher, okay?" "Yes Dave" chorused the three chipmunks. The three walked over to where the chipettes were, allowing their respected guardians to talk about what just happened today. For what seemed like hours, the six remained silent, until Simon broke it. "He was limping" was all he said. At first, only Jeanette seemed to understand what he meant by that. "Okay, we'll bite" said Alvin, until Brittany interrupted "what's so important about Chase limping?" "He wasn't limping last week, but so far this week, his left leg had a limp in it." "Maybe he tripped" said Theodore "he says he plays football." "He lied" said Eleanor "I've seen the football team, and he's not in it." "So what if he's limping" questioned Alvin. "Didn't you notice that he becomes more violent whenever he seems to have some harm on him" asked Jeanette. At first, the four didn't notice, but, as they thought back, it did seem to fit. Whenever Chase had some sort of sever harm: a black eye, a busted lip, missing teeth, or a strong limp, he became very violent. "So" asked Alvin and Brittany. "So" began Simon "obviously something is making him more violent, and we're going to figure out what it is."


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since the violent attack on the Chipmunks and Chipettes, as have their week of finding the source of Chase's violent tendencies. For those seven long nights, ideas were bounced back and forth, hatched, discarded, and revised. At last, each of them agreed to six different ideas. They may have seemed like a long shot, but they were all they had.

First off, was Alvin's idea. His idea was to tail Chase, follow him, and see what happens throughout his day. So far, through the first day they came back into school, it seemed to work, until they lost him. As they looked, Alvin noticed Chase's voice coming from the bathroom. He knew that if Chase saw him enter now, they'd be caught. So, through his so called "ingenious criminal mind", Alvin slipped into a nearby trash can, and sneaked in. So far, he wasn't noticed, but he noticed Chase screaming at someone on the other end of a cell phone. Whatever language Chase was screaming in, he didn't like the tone of it. For what felt like minutes, Alvin sat there, just waiting to move. Suddenly, Chase began to move towards Alvin. Alvin ducked low into his trash can disguise, knowing that he's going to regret doing that. And so he was, as Chase began to beat his fist again and again on the lid of Alvin's disguise. For a minute, the beating continued, until at last, Chase left the bathroom. Alvin stayed for a few more minutes, having been knocked out by the continued beating. As Simon and Theodore dragged him out, all Alvin said was "now I know how our drum set feels."

Simon's idea was much more set in the scientific field. While he was still at home, recovering from his wounds, he had more time to spend in his lab and invent. In that time, he has invented a real life truth telling serum. One drop from this serum, and Al Capone would be spilling his guts. More then perfect to figure out why Chase is so evil. Without Chase's notice, Theodore slipped the solution in his soda, hoping it will work. However, when he went to give Chase his drink, as a way to "extend an olive branch" so to speak, he tripped, spilling the soda all over him. Before Chase could attack over his spilt soda, Theodore ran over to get another. There was just one problem, Chase only drinks lemon lime soda, the same soda Simon and Jeanette drink. There were only three lemon lime sodas left: one for Simon, one for Jeanette, and one for Chase. Theodore was in such a frazzled state, he mixed all three drinks together, and emptied the whole vile into the drink. In a rush, Theodore poured the three sodas out, not even knowing what he did. As he went to give Chase his drink, he noticed one very big hitch: Chase was gone. And if that wasn't bad enough: Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette took the drinks. The good news, the effects of the serum are just temporary, a few hours at most. The bad news, they didn't drink the truth telling serum, they drank Simon's "liquid laughter", another invention of his. Anybody who drank so much as a drop of it wouldn't stop laughing for an hour. So, for the rest of the day, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette would continuously be caught in a uncontrollable laughing fits.

Brittany's idea was a bit controversial to her sisters, but it did two things. Her method got her closer to Chase's trust, and the look on Alvin's jealous face was priceless to her. Brittany flirted with Chase, hoping to get her answers through Chase's new found fascination with girls. So far, it seemed to work, until Chase got too personal to her. Afterwards, Brittany left Chase, rubbing her rear. Eleanor couldn't help but laugh, seeing Brittany so flustered and sore. Then Brittany "tagged" Eleanor, simply grumbling out a "your turn".

Eleanor's idea was fairly simple, and was assured to win. Eleanor challenged Chase to a soccer shoot out, the first to twenty one goals wins. If Chase won, Eleanor has to give him her trophies. If Eleanor wins, they talk, any subject, no subject off limits. The game was a heated match. Eleanor showed amazing skills on the soccer field. Her kicks had the same force as a cannonball, or so Simon hypothesized. Her blocking skills were also great, blocking kick after kick. Too bad all those kicks had the same force of a missile in launch. That day proved to Alvin that Chase wasn't human, if not to everyone else who saw. Chase's kicks were like the firing of a machine gun, relentless and unstoppable. Every kick Eleanor tried to stop proved to be in vain. Not only did the goals rack up, but some of those goals actually had Eleanor attached to them. Seeing her go flying with Chase's kicks may appear comical, but in the end, Eleanor lost each and every one of her sports trophies.

All in all, no one succeeded. Jeanette and Theodore didn't try any schemes to get information, simply because they didn't have any schemes. So, six little chipmunks rode back to home, broken and defeated. However, unbeknownst to any of them, they missed their stops, and ended up in lower Los Angeles. As they looked around their new surroundings, they knew one thing for sure: they're lost. And yet, in all their misfortune for the day, there was a small glimmer of fortune. This was Chase's home town, they had one more chance to get their answers. Their pursuit continues.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alvin" trembled Theodore "maybe we should call Dave." "And lose our chance to stop Chase?" retorted Alvin "forget it. This could possibly be our only chance, and we're taking it." Simon only rolled his eyes, already thinking of all the possible terrible outcomes to Alvin's narrow minded pursuit. So far, the Chipmunks and Chipettes have been wandering the streets of lower Los Angeles, looking for anyplace that might look like a house. So far, all they saw were businesses and apartments, not a lot of real houses. "Alvin" groaned Simon "let's just go home. We've been walking for hours, and we don't even know if Chase really lives anywhere near here."

Just as Simon finished this statement, out walks Chase. In his right hand is a large bag of garbage, and in his left hand is what looks like a ladle. As the garbage was tossed into the nearby dumpster, shouting came from within the building. Chase tromped back into the building, grumbling under his breath. Alvin merely smirked. "Not sure he lives here" he shot back, only to receive a "can it" look from Simon. Stealthily, the six made their way to the window, hoping to finish this hunt. What they saw disgusted them.

The interior of the room was absolutely dark, and filthy. Empty cans of beer were piled around a dingy looking couch, along with all the other filthy furniture. The glow from a T.V. was the only illumination in the room, and nothing seemed to be in a healthy shape. Especially the large man sleeping on the couch. He was large, has a very large stomach, messy hair falling to his shoulders, an unkempt beard and mustache, and a cold appearance. Of course, it wasn't just his appearance in general that seemed intimidating, it was the stuff on his knuckles. Upon closer examination, it was seen to be, blood. The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasped, seeing something like that. "Si, I'm not feeling so good" said Alvin. "I know, I'm scared to" replied Simon." "I didn't say 'scared'" Alvin corrected harshly "I said I don't feel good. Must have been those chili dogs I had for lunch." "Yeah, right" shot Brittany. Before Alvin and Brittany started another argument, Eleanor began to climb a nearby tree. "What are you" started Jeanette, only to be shushed by Eleanor. At that moment, they heard what sounded like someone, crying. The sound came from a room on the second floor, and Eleanor went to investigate. The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes followed suit. First up, after Eleanor, was Jeanette, having a little difficulty with getting caught on branches. Following her was Simon, then Theodore. "Well, ladies first" said Alvin, bowing in a gentleman fashion. At this point, Brittany began to fume in anger. At first, Alvin wasn't sure why she seemed so mad, until he noticed her attire. "In case you didn't notice, Alvin" started Brittany, winging the edge hem of her denim skirt "I happen to be wearing a skirt!" Before he knew it, Alvin had his face in the dirt, and a stinging palm mark on his cheek. "Pig" was all Brittany muttered as Alvin recovered and started to climb.

At last, all six of the chipmunks reached the top. Shimmying farther out on a branch, they reached the location of the crying sound. The sound came from a nearby room, Chase's room. He was laying on his bed, his face facing away from the window of his room. Although they couldn't see it, they knew that Chase was hurt. Without even thinking, Theodore opened Chase's window and actually slipped into his room. "Theodore, get back here" hissed Alvin. "You're gonna get yourself killed" whispered Brittany. But Theodore didn't hear them, and made his way to Chase. "He's crazy" whispered Alvin. "That, or suicidal" added Simon. "No he's not, I trust him" said Eleanor, gazing admirably at Theodore.

Theodore reached Chase, looking at him in such a sad state. Slowly, he tapped his shoulder. Chase turned, revealing his beaten and bruised face, the bleeding nose and missing teeth. Chase just glared. "What do you want" he asked. "Are you okay" asked Theodore. Chase glared at Theodore, his eyes burning with anger. Theodore didn't back down though, he just stared right back. Slowly, Chase lowered his eyes, sadness replacing the anger there moments ago. "Do I look okay" he quipped. Theodore shook his head. "Well, it doesn't concern you anyway, just leave me alone" said Chase, turning his back again. Theodore sat on his bed, and sighed. "Did that man really hurt you" asked Theodore, softly. Chase sighed back. "That man's my dad." The chipmunks gasped! That large man downstairs was Chase's dad? Chase's dad really hurt him? "Why" asked Theodore. Before Chase could answer, heavy footsteps were heard heading for Chase's door. "Get out of here" hissed Chase, shoving Theodore out the window, and slamming it shut. With the sudden added weight, the branch snapped, sending all six of them toppling towards the ground. Alvin landed first, then the rest of the chipmunks piled on top of him as they fell.

"Poor Chase" said Theodore, looking up at Chase's room. "His dad's hurting him, we've got to do something." "But what" asked Jeanette, smushed between Chase and Simon, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "Well, I've got an idea" started Alvin, before shouting "GET OFF ME!" Soon, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were back on their feet, and were all looking at Chase's room. At that moment, they heard the sickening sound of flesh contacting. They knew what happened, and were scared. None of them dared to move, until they heard Chase's father heading their way. Uninterested in actually meeting him, they ran as fast as they could. As they ran, all they could think of was 'I've got to tell Dave/Ms. Miller'.


	6. Chapter 6

"…And I was really starting to worry about you guys. I mean, running off into the middle of nowhere, not using those emergency phones I gave you, what were you thinking? Well, at least you're okay, but please, don't ever scare me like that again." The chipmunks nodded, answering Dave's request. "Alright. Now, dinner will be ready in an hour, you guys mind helping me set the table?" "Sure" answered Theodore, heading for the kitchen. "Not tonight Dave, I have some…um…important work to do." And with that, Simon excused himself down to his laboratory, hoping for a few minutes of quiet reflection. "What about you, Alvin" asked Dave "give us a hand?" "Sure" Alvin replied, clapping. "Alvin" warned Dave, before letting out a good chuckle "that's the oldest trick in the book." Alvin chuckled to. "Sorry Dave, I guess I needed to get that out of my system." "I understand" said Dave as he messed up his son's hair "but sometimes, I think you make a better comedian then a musician." And with that, Dave went to Theodore in the kitchen to help set up for dinner.

It's been at least 4 hours since the chipmunks and chipettes returned from their investigation. The realization of what they just learned still struck them hard, and no matter what, they couldn't forget it. Since returning home, they have tried to tell their respective guardian, but to no avail. No matter how they tried, the words just wouldn't seem to come to them. They tried countless times to say something, but so far, noting was coming. Their had to be some way to express what they just witnessed, some way to get their message out. As they hoped, Dave's phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello?" answered Dave. The chipmunks were tried to overhear what and who Dave was talking to, but to no avail. "This late?" asked Dave, seeming confused. "Well, yeah, I understand that but…'sigh' okay. We'll be down in a few minutes." "Who was that" asked Simon as Dave hung the phone. "That was the record company, apparently we need to do some work on the next album." "This late?" asked Simon, most confused by the request. "Afraid so guys, so pack up, and let's go." "But, what about dinner" questioned a concerned Theodore. "Looks like we'll be eating on the run. Right now, pack up the instruments, and anything else we might need. If I know the record company, we're gonna be there for a while."

As Dave drove the chipmunks and chipettes to the record studio, an uneasy silence seemed to choke the whole lot. Normally, the back seat would be filled with the sound of Alvin and Brittany fighting, Simon and Jeanette discussing books, and Theodore whispering secrets to Eleanor. But tonight, not a sound was heard. "Something wrong?" asked Dave, concerned for the uncharacteristic silence behind him. At first, no one seemed to reply, all of the boys and girls just stared out the window. Dave cleared his throat, hoping that someone would notice. Again, nothing. The front that the chipmunks pulled when they returned home seems to have fallen, and Dave could tell that something was bothering these six passengers. As they made their way, Dave turned on the radio, hoping that maybe some music will right things. He searched all the frequencies, looking for a good song to listen. Suddenly, he reached a hard rock station, and Alvin stopped him. "Can we listen to this song, please?" asked Alvin. Normally, neither Alvin or any of the guys and girls listened to hard rock, only rock and roll. But, something about this song seemed to strike a cord with them. "Sure" he said, turning up the volume.

Alvin's thoughts were buzzing like flies. After hearing, and slightly seeing what kind of person Chase really is; a scared child living with a inhuman monster for a father, really changed his perspective on his sights of Dave. Sure, Dave would be mad at him, and sure, sometimes Alvin admits he was a slight cause of some of them. Okay, he was the cause of a lot of Dave's anger, but Dave would never hurt them. The worst he would do was ground him, but never strike him. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he thought about parents in general. It made him sick. Parents are suppose to love their children, protect them even. Sure, they can be mad at them, and scold them at times, but what type of parent actually hits their own kid? An evil one, that's what Alvin thought, and he was sure he wasn't the only one thinking these thoughts. He could see it in all the faces of the chipettes and his brothers. But, what scared him the most, wasn't the thought of what type of parent Chase lives with, but what's going through Chase's mind. As that dreadful realization crashed into his mind, music began to play. Somehow, the song seemed to fit their feelings. The solid guitar licks, the semi-psychedelic bass, and the pounding of the drums. It all seemed to fit in with Chase's problems, what he must go through every day of his life. "Can we listen to this song, please?" Alvin wasn't sure where that question came from, but he knew he needed to hear this song. Dave might have answered, Alvin didn't notice, but he did notice the volume from the car radio turn up. Alvin knew this song, he heard it one time. It was from a band called Trapt, and it was called "Headstrong". That's what Chase felt, that he needs to be strong, and face his father. But, Chase knew that he was weak compared to his father, and always feared him. As the music played, Alvin and the chipmunks began to sing it to themselves.

**Alvin:**

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**

**Contemplating everything you ever said**

**Now I see the truth, I've got no doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**

**I'll see you later**

**I see your fantasies, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our head (yeah)**

**Well now it's over**

**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**(Whoa)**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**I won't give everything away**

**Theodore:**

**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best**

**I see you're full of it, and that's alright**

**That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our head (yeah)**

**Well now it's over**

**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**(Whoa)**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**(Where you belong) I won't give everything away**

As the song radiated through the car, images began to play in their minds. The sight of Chase being hurt, Chase standing up to his father, Chase being hit. As the images played on, the thoughts became more graphic, it was almost impossible to keep tears from falling. They tried to block the images, but, it was almost as if they were happening in real time, and as they ended, they prayed it was just visions. In the final scene, Chase was standing up to his father, shouting at him, apparently fed up with his life. His father did not take it to well, and punched Chase hard in the face. The force of the blow was enough to topple Chase, causing him to fall down the stairs. He tumbled and turned down each step, until finally landing at the bottom. There, he just lay, motionless. A pool of blood was forming around his body, his eyes were blank. In the vision, Chase Benadict, was dead.

**Simon:**

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about **

**Your motives inside, and your decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks: **

**(Whoa)**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**(Where you belong)**

**(This is not where you belong)**

"Wow, not bad guys" said Dave. Alvin nearly jumped out of his fur. "You heard us!?" asked one very surprised, and red face chipmunk. "Well" shot Brittany, "It's kind of hard not to hear you when you were screaming that song. Honestly Alvin, my ears were about to explode." "Watch it, Brit" warned Alvin, his hand balling into a fist. "Okay you two, that's enough" said Dave. "We're here, so everyone help me unpack, and we'll have this album finished in no time. Maybe we'll add in your new song guys. I'm sure people will like it." Nobody heard Dave's remark, all they could think of was the visions they had, and hoped against everything that was all they were, visions.


	7. Chapter 7

For the past few days, everything has been peaceful with the chipmunks. Almost, too peaceful for them. Somehow, something seemed to be missing, and it wasn't until rehearsals after school did they notice what it was. Alvin and Brittany, as usual, were having another fight, escalading every second. "Oh, I can not believe this" exclaimed Mr. Rochelle, "you two fit Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier to a "T"! Oh, I am so proud of you two." 'We have GOT to get a new drama teacher' thought both Alvin and Brittany 'too dramatic'. Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were working on their lines, or that is, Eleanor is trying to encourage the timid little chipmunk. Jeanette, being a disaster (as Mr. Rochelle stated it) was working on the props the broke. As for Simon, he was surveying the surroundings. After working with all these students on this play, he memorized everyone. And as he surveyed, he noticed something very odd. "Psst. Hey Alvin, have you seen Chase?" Alvin only shrugged.

"Quiet down children, quiet. Now, if everyone were to take a seat, I have something to say." All the children took a seat before the stage. "Ahem, now, I know we've all worked very hard on this play, and everyone is looking forward to it, but, we're going to have to postpone it." All the students let out a moan at hearing this news. Everyone was upset, but to say that Alvin and Brittany were as well would be an understatement. Both Alvin and Brittany were both shocked, surprised, and nearly furious. "WHAT!?" they both exclaimed. "I know, I know, it's a tragedy, but don't worry, the show will go on. As soon as we find a new student who can play Javert." 'Wait', Simon thought to himself, 'did Mr. Rochelle say "new student"'? "Um, Mr. Rochelle" asked Simon "what happened to Chase?" "Oh yes, Chase, possibly one of the most promising actors I've ever seen. Unfortunately, I got a call from his dad this morning. Chase is in the hospital, apparently a rabid dog attacked him. And the attack severed a lot of muscles in his body. So when Chase recovers from the hospital, he won't be able to move on his own. The recovery will be a while, about until the end of the school year. So, we'll have to move on. Okay, place people, we'll be performing………"

They couldn't believe it, Chase wasn't coming back? Obviously Chase's dad has something to do with this. A dog harming Chase? That was impossible. They knew what really happened, and it was scaring them more and more. This revelation was the final straw: they're going to tell Dave…

…Or so they thought. The moment they came home, none of the chipmunks were in a very talkative mood, not even the obvious Alvin. It seemed as if something was wrapping it's hands around the Chipmunk's throat, preventing them from saying anything. As the day wore on, their guilt weighed heavier and heavier on their spirits. At last, they couldn't stand it anymore, and finally snapped.

It was around bed time for the boys, and darkness has fallen. The three boys were laying in their beds, too tired to sleep, and too worried to even think about rest. Simon's mind was moving the worst. He began to curse his genius status. No matter how much he thought of the situation, no plausible ideas came to him. All he could think of was the guilt of having a loving guardian like Dave to watch over them. Alvin was taking this harshly to, and for once, he wasn't letting his pride stand in the way. Staring at the ceiling, all he could think of was what like would be like without Dave, a thought that scared him immensely. For a moment, the two brothers said no words, the only sound in the world being the rain that pattered against the window. Suddenly, a new noise reached their ears: Theodore's crying. The two brothers went to console their crying brother, knowing full well what was making him so upset. "It, it, it's not fair" cried Theodore. "I know Theo, I know" consoled Alvin, a hand on his brother's shoulder. More would have been said, if Dave didn't come on. "Boys, everything okay?" he asked in a concerned fatherly voice. "Dave," Theodore sniffled "what's wrong?" "I was going to ask you three the same thing" said Dave as he sat on Theodore's bed. "For the past few weeks, you guys seem a little withdrawn." "It's, a personal matter Dave" said Simon. "Now come on you guys, I know when my boys are in some sort of problem. So, what's wrong?" For a moment, the three were silent, too scared to say a thing. At last, the truth was revealed. "It's Chase, Dave! He's in trouble!" "Alvin" said Dave "aren't you making this a little dramatic? I know that this Chase kid can be trouble, but…" "He's not trouble" interrupted Alvin "he's _in_ trouble!" That sudden blurt was enough to get Dave's attention, and from the way Alvin said this, he wasn't up to something like usual. "What trouble" was all Dave asked, in a low voice. "Chase's dad, he's hurting him." said Simon. "We saw it happen" commented Theodore. "Well, not actually see him, but we kind of witnessed some of it" corrected Alvin. Dave was totally silent, not believing what he was hearing. "Dave" questioned a timid Theodore. "I'm calling the police" was all Dave said, as he left the room. At that moment, Dave felt a sudden weight on his legs and arms, turning to see three chipmunks clinging onto him for dear life. "Please Dave, don't do it! We're begging you" pleaded Alvin, hanging on Dave's back. "Guys, I have to do this, for Chase's sake" retorted Dave. "But what will happen to Chase" questioned Theodore, grabbing onto Dave's leg. "Chase will be moved from his father, and into a safer place." "But he won't be with his family!" stated Simon, holding Dave's other leg. "And if he stays, his family might kill him" retorted Dave. With that comment, the three were stunned. Dave has made his way to the phone, but was waiting for his boys to get off him. And then, the three let go of him, sliding off his back and legs. Dave turned to them, ready to reassure them.

"Guys," Dave started "I know you think you're doing the right think by not saying anything, but that's not the case. The truth is, you're just making it worse. Did Chase tell you not to tell anyone?" None of them replied "Well, even if you did, you're doing the right thing by letting me make this call. Think of it, if Chase is honestly being hurt by his dad, he needs to be as far away from him as possible. If not, who knows what will happen to him."

None of the chipmunks said a thing. This revelation hit them like a ton of bricks. It just seemed so hard at the time, thinking about what they should do, and how to do it. At last, they had a solid reason to help Chase, and a solid way to do it. Alvin walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver, pushed in 9-1-1, and simply said to Dave "it's for you".


	8. Chapter 8

They all sat in silence. How much time passed, they don't know. All the chipmunks and chipettes know is that things were never going to be the same again. Ever since Dave called the police on Chase's dad, the six felt a rush of relief, with a twinge of regret. They felt as if it was their fault that Chase has taken so much pain for so long. How were they supposed to live with that much guilt, or that kind of guilt? Ms. Miller explained that though they may feel bad about it now, in due time, they'll feel better, knowing they've done the right thing. 'So why do I feel like I've just killed someone' they asked themselves after the talk.

Weeks have passed, and nobody heard anything about Chase or what happened to him. The school received word of what happened to him, and informed their students. 'Great, pour more salt in our wounds' thought Simon, after receiving the message, 'well' he thought 'at least no one will know it was us who pretty much took away his whole life.' The Chipmunks thought their life couldn't feel any worse, but that was until rehearsals came. That was when Mr. Rochelle informed the students that the play, was called off. He explained that since Chase can no longer do his part, ant that it'll take forever for his replacement to catch up, 'that's what you get for using "Stupid Sheen"' thought Brittany, the show wouldn't be able to go on until the end of the school year, end of NEXT school year! So, there will be no end of school play. 'Can this day get any worse' thought the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Unfortunately, it can. Upon arriving home, all the boys wanted to do was to get their mind off of what was happening, maybe with a few video games. "Boys" called Dave, as they were ascending the stairs to their room. 'So close' thought Alvin. The boys reached down stairs, to a very distraught looking Dave, his hair a mess, large bags under his eyes, and looking like he hasn't slept in about a week. "Dave, are you okay" asked Theodore, never seeing Dave in such a state. Dave sighed heavily, "I'm fine guys. I just wanted to tell you something." The boys gathered around Dave, Alvin standing by his side, Simon sitting in a nearby chair, and Theodore in Dave's lap. Dave sighed again, trying to find the right words for such a touchy subject for the boys. "Remember, when I called the police to help Chase?" The Chipmunks nodded. "Well, the police called me today. They thanked me for informing them about Chase and what was happening to him. They also said that his dad's been arrested, and found guilty today." Blank looks covered the boys' faces, not sure if this was good news or bad news. "Anyway, they said that since Chase doesn't have any other family in the state, he'll, be put in a foster home. Then, hopefully, he might be adopted by a kind family."

The boys were frozen. Chase was leaving his family? He'll be in a foster home for who know how long? He'll need to be adopted? The news struck them like a boulder, all of them were frozen in their spot. Everyone, except Alvin, stomping off into his room. "Alvin, you alright" asked Dave. How could he be: Alvin was pretty much responsible for taking Chase's life, and shattering it to pieces. How was he supposed to be alright with that? "Alvin, say something" said Dave. Alvin kept trotting off towards his room, ignoring Dave. "Alvin" growled Dave in warning. Still, Alvin trotted up the steps. When he reached his room, instead of just closing the door, he slammed it shut, rattling the whole house. And that's where he stayed, until the last week of school.

"What's been eating Alvin" asked Brittany, noticing the newfound cold state of said Chipmunk. "I'm not sure" replied Simon, "he's been like that since Dave got that call." "Well, it's starting to creep me out" replied Brittany. "Brittany" began Eleanor, only to be hushed by Brittany. "Don't even start Eleanor. He's been like that for about a month, and graduation is in a week. If he doesn't get back to normal soon, we can pretty much kiss our futures in music good-bye. And besides, don't act like you're not creped out by how he's acting." Brittany had a point. Ever since Alvin began acting like he has been, everyone has felt a wave of fear actually pass over them. None more so then Theodore, whose tried countless times to cheer him up. So far, all his efforts have been in vain. Everyone tried to bring back Alvin's better spirits. Everyone, that is, except Brittany. "I wish Alvin would get better" sighed Theodore, twittling with his food. "Me to" replied Simon. "Me three" said Eleanor. "Ditto" simply stated Jeanette. Brittany remained quiet, but inside, she's the one who wanted Alvin back the most.

The end of the day came, and everyone was gunning for the door. Everyone, except Alvin. All he could do was idly watch the world pass by, unknown and uncertain of any possible pleasantries. How could the world move on and act like nothing has happened? How could it be so blind to the truth that everywhere you go, all you will ever experience is pain, suffering, sadness, and misfortune? How could everyone act so happy and care-free when in actuality they hate the hand fate dealt them? And why the heck is Brittany dragging him into the boy's bathroom? As the two got in, Brittany moved a trash can over to block the door, trapping the two of them inside. "Okay, listen" started Brittany "this is getting ridiculous. You've been moping around for three months, and you haven't said a word to anyone about what's going on. Everyone's starting to worry about you, and your giving me the creeps. So, grow up, get over this thing, and SNAP OUT OF IT!" Alvin just stood there, not saying another word, his head leaned down, gazing at his feet. It was then that Brittany noticed something: Alvin wasn't wearing his signature red cap. In fact, as she recalled, the last time Alvin was seen with that cap on was the time Chase…stole…it…from…him. It all snapped into place then. "Alvin." Alvin simply turned away. Slowly, the auburn chipette placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Alvin, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know Chase would have to move into a foster home. We didn't know that he'd be taken from his only family, and we don't know if we'll ever see him again." "Is there a point to this" asked Alvin sarcastically. 'Finally' thought Brittany, "yes there is. The point is that even though we don't feel like we did, we became a miracle for someone. We were like guardian angels. And if we should, and if _I_ could, I would do it again." Alvin wasn't impressed. "Besides, it's not like we can make this whole thing into a show or something, like an after school special or a telethon. Heck, we should, but how are we going to make teaching people about violence into a concert? That'd be just stupid." "Yeah" muttered Alvin, "that would be…" suddenly, something hit him. "What'd you say" he simply asked. "What, the concert thing? I know, it's stupid, and it'll take forever to set up. Besides, whose going to perform, you and the guys, me and the girls?" Alvin stood there, his face totally unreadable. Then suddenly, he ran as fast as he can, knocking the trash can to the floor. All that was left of him was a cloud of dust where he stood. Then, suddenly, he reappeared in front of Brittany, taking both her hands in his. "By the way, if anyone asks, this was all my idea" was all he said, before kissing her and running off again, this time leaving a perfectly shaped outline of himself in the door. If he'd taken the time to be more accurate with his gratitude, he would have noticed that instead of the cheek, Alvin has kissed Brittany, on the lips. It was a short and brief kiss, but it was still on the lips. Standing there, touching the very lips that were touched by Alvin's, all Brittany could think about at that moment was simply 'he's back'. Then, since it was her first 'real' kiss, in fact, her first ever kiss, she fainted where she stood.


	9. Finale

It took some doing, and it took some negotiating, but somehow, Alvin has convinced the school to allow him and his brothers and the chipettes to perform for the end of year special assembly. The show they were going to put on? A concert of course, but not just a normal concert. Apparently, the theme for the concert is what bought the principal. It will be a memorial concert to all the families and children who had to live through the suffering that Chase had to. This would be a concert nobody would forget, especially a "special guest" that the chipmunks and chipettes had no idea about.

The auditorium was full, parents and teachers seated and waiting. Children also had seats, waiting with baited breath for the show. The school choir was behind the stage, all of them dressed like angels (Brittany's idea, which proved to be a nice touch), waiting for the final number. The chipmunks and chipettes went through one last instrument run through before the concert, making sure everything was sounding right and working. When they all felt that the instruments and equipment was at satisfactory level, Alvin went up to the curtains, peeking his head out to see the crowd. He could see Dave sitting in the front row, a proud smile on his face. Miss Miller sat behind Dave, or, at least, looked like she was trying to sit. He could recognize some of his teachers seated throughout the audience, but he couldn't see this "special guest" the principal invited.

"Where is he" Alvin asked to himself before withdrawing back behind the curtain. He checked back behind the stage, to make sure that his guest didn't get lost. Still, nobody. "Lose something" asked Simon. "Yeah, his marbles. We're on in a few minutes, and he's playing hide and seek with his imaginary friend." Alvin only gave a dirty look at Brittany, before going back to center stage.

"I can't believe he pulled this off" said Eleanor as she set up her drums. "I'll say, chances like this happening must be around, I don't know, a billion to one." "Actually Jeanette" corrected Simon "the chances of our school, in fact, any school allowing a student run concert with fund-raising aspects, but without profit, are more in the ballpark of 14,492,783,329.22 to1 against." The two girls were speechless, more then surprised that Alvin was able to do this. Looking over at him, they understood more about this rather eccentric chipmunk, and how he's able to practically make the impossible possible.

At last, it was time to start the show. Mr. Rochelle approached from the right of the stage. Standing under the spotlight, he had the audience's undivided attention. "Ladies and gentlemen" he began "thank you all for coming this evening. Now, normally, at the end of the school year, and freshmen and sophomore students would usually put on a play. However, seeing as how one of these students saw a need that needed identifying urgently, he put it upon himself, his siblings, and his friends to educate us on what will be seen tonight. Tonight, we are to pay tribute to a certain kind of action, an action this is most commonly ignored or unnoticed. This is the action of intervention, and this intervention is to the act of domestic violence. In case you don't know, domestic violence is a truly sad and upsetting action. Each day, approximately only one third are reported here in the United States. These kids saw first hand what happens, and are meaning to put a stop to it. And so, without further ado, I present to you, one child's six miracles: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

A applause ran throughout the auditorium as the curtain rose, showing the six performers on stage. Brittany was first to the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. This first song, well, we heard it on the radio, and it seems to fit the motif of our show. This could have been that poor kid if we haven't helped." As she took the microphone off the stand, the boys began to play a slow and sad country song. Alvin was playing the guitar, Simon was on the drums, Theodore was playing bass. Jeanette and Eleanor were also playing along, each one on either a keyboard or with a turn table.

_Brittany:_

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides her bruises with the linen and lace_

_Oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams_

_Give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angels_

_Somebody cried in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams_

_Give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angels_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams_

_Give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angels_

The audience applauded Brittany. Some of them having tears in their eyes. And for good reason, the song was so powerful, it even put tears in Brittany's eyes. With a shaky "thank you" she placed the mic back on it's stand. Next, Alvin came up. "Okay" he said, adjusting the stand. "This next song, we also heard on the radio. It's more to our style, unlike the last song. But, even though it's still rock, we feel that this song best reflects how a victim of this problem wishes to act." Then a powerful rock song began to play, the very same song they all heard on their drive to the record company.

**Alvin:**

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**

**Contemplating everything you ever said**

**Now I see the truth, I've got no doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**

**I'll see you later**

**I see your fantasies, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our head (yeah)**

**Well now it's over**

**I see your motives, inside, decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**(Whoa)**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**I won't give everything away**

**Theodore:**

**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best**

**I see you're full of it, and that's alright**

**That's how you play, I guess you'll get through ever night**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our head (yeah)**

**Well now it's over**

**I see your motive inside, decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks: **

**(Whoa)**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**(Where you belong) I won't give everything away**

**Simon:I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about**

**Your motives inside, and your decisions to hide**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**(Whoa) **

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong**

**(Where you belong)**

**(This is not where you belong)**

Usually, when Alvin hears the audience applaud, he would try and show off, raise more applause. Instead, he simply walked back beside his siblings, letting Simon take the mic. "Statistically speaking, the number of families like the one we saved are fairly low. However, even though there is a low percentile present, it is still present. Also, it's been proven that families with a violent history have a tendency to act violent compared to one without. This next song is for those families that have lived through their violent history, and not repeat it."

**Simon: **

**Memories Consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**(Unless I try to start again)**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one consumed**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm**

**Breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate **

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**A memory alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm Breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls**

'**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

Next up at the microphone was Jeanette, sweating with anxiety and excitement. "Um, well" she stuttered "this song, I heard from a friend. It seemed so sad at the time, but now, I feel like there's a message in it."

_Jeanette:_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Simon:**

**Wake me up**

_Jeanette:_

_Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette:_

_Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**Save me**

_Jeanette:_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Simon:**

**Wake me up**

_Jeanette: _

_Bid my blood to run_

**Simon:**

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette:_

_Before I come undone_

**Simon:**

**Save me**

_Jeanette:_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breath into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Simon: **

**Wake me up**

_Jeanette: _

_Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette: _

_Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**Save me**

_Jeanette:_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Simon: **

**Wake me up**

_Jeanette:_

_Bid my blood to run_

**Simon: **

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette: _

_Before I come undone_

**Simon: **

**Save me**

_Jeanette:_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**Simon:**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

_Jeanette: _

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen in time without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**Simon:**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were never far from me**

_Jeanette:_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Simon:**

**Without a thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

_**Both:**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

**Simon:**

**There's got to be something more**

_Jeanette:_

_Bring me to life_

**Simon:Wake me up**

_Jeanette:Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette:_

_Wake me up inside_

**Simon:**

**Save me**

_Jeanette:_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Simon:**

**Wake me up**

_Jeanette: _

_Bid my blood to run_

**Simon:**

**I can't wake up**

_Jeanette:_

_Before I come undone_

**Simon:**

**Save me**

_Jeanette: _

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**Simon:**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

_Jeanette:_

_Bring me to life_

The concert continued on late into the evening, the choir singing "Amazing Grace", Theodore performing a non-vocal number, and Eleanor playing her own. Everyone felt so moved by this concert, and as the night went on, the feeling grew. At last, near midnight, and it was time for the final number. However, before they could announce it, the music already began to play, and a voice was already singing. Then, as the singer walked on the stage, the chipmunks and chipettes gasped.

It was Chase. Somehow, Chase was in the concert, and that's when it all clicked. The principal got into contact with Chase's foster house, and allowed him to come back for one final day. What really surprised Alvin about all this was that Chase was wearing HIS cap, his signature red baseball cap. But, for once, Alvin let it slide. Knowing Chase, he needed all the luck he can after what kind of life he had. And besides, this song he chose was a perfect choice. It really showed power, heart, and a faith that things will get better.

Chase:

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

In this time of fear

Where prayer often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flew away

Yet now I'm standing here

With heart's so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give in to your fears

But when your blinded by your pain

Can't see your way clear through the rain

A small but still resilient voice

Says hope is very near

_**Choir, Chipmunks, and Chipettes: **_

_**There can be miracles**_

Chase:

Miracles

_**Choir, Chipmunks, and Chipettes:**_

_**When you believe**_

Chase:

Lord, when you believe

_**Choir, Chipmunks, and Chipettes:**_

_**Though hope is frail**_

Chase:

Though hope is frail

_**Choir, Chipmunks, Chipettes:**_

_**It's hard to kill**_

Chase:Hard to kill, oh yeah

_**All:**_

_**Who knows what miracles, you can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Choir:**_

_**Somehow you will**_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**Somehow, somehow, somehow**

_**Choir:**_

_**Now you will**_

_Chipettes:_

_You know, you know you will_

_**All:**_

_**You will when you believe**_

Chase:You will when you

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:You will when you**

_Chipettes:_

_You will when you_

Chase:

Believe

Just believe

_**All:**_

_**You will when you,**_

_**BELIEVE**_

The audience applauses, rising to their feet. Cheers and whistles erupted through the seats, and there was not a dry eye throughout. Chase looked over to the audience, a smile on his face. He turned his attention towards Alvin, raised his cap, and threw it back to him. At last, Alvin had his signature cap back. Looking over at Chase, he wanted to say some form of a thank you, but Chase was paying more attention to the audience. Shrugging it off, Alvin put the cap back on his head, and proceeded to the front of the stage, absorbing the cheers from the audience with the others.

_Thank you all for reading Miracles starring Alvin and the Chipmunks._

_This story is based on the truth that is Domestic Violence. _

_I have never experienced this nor have anybody I knew._

_However, I have read about it and seen it in the news, and find it appalling._

_If you wish to help stop domestic violence, or help a victim of domestic violence, please contact your nearest anti-violence foundation._


End file.
